


Sunbaenim

by Dulcesecretos



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcesecretos/pseuds/Dulcesecretos
Summary: Jongin now understands exactly how much he must frustrate his fans. He just didn't think he'd get a taste of his own teasing medicine from a dongsaeng. How someone could go from heart-wrenchingly adorable to heart-stopping seductiveness, he had no clue. It would be cause for applause and praise, if only it wasn't affecting him so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on Ao3, woohoo!! I had this fic on asianfanfics under the same username previously (in case any of you were wondering why the story sounded familiar?), but I've decided to move to this website instead. I've edited the story, so a few scenes have been cut out or changed. The original is still posted (with the other chapters as well) on AFF if anyone wants to read that before I delete it. (Edit: as of 3/31/17 the story on AFF is deleted, and my old account has been deactivated). Anyway, please leave any comments and feel free to give my story kudos if you enjoy it! 
> 
> (As always, this is a gift to my friend AMY :) Was originally posted April 3, 2015 so BEFORE we knew this crackship wasn't so.....crackshippy(?) I mean, it kinda still is...but at least now we know Jimin and Jongin are actually friends)

 

Jongin had been leisurely walking along the hallway, scuffing his black hightop sneakers on the white tiled floor, as he couldn’t be bothered to lift his feet up properly.

 

The idol had just a bit of time left kill before EXO had to be on standby, but Jongin felt like making Joonmyun panic a bit about one of the members missing just before going on stage (again). The thought of his hyung texting him over and over again only to realize that Sehun had taken his phone hostage makes him snicker. No doubt Sehun would be getting an earful for stealing his phone.

 

He turns a corner, entering yet another hallway lined with waiting rooms. Chatter drifts from each of the set up rooms, rising up over the wall dividers, to fill the air with a noisy buzz. Jongin continues strolling casually past rushed workers, their arms filled with papers, clothing, or drinks, when it happens. It’s a complete coincidence that he happens to look up as he passes by one of the waiting room entrances and is met with a scene that leaves him frozen in place. 

 

EXID’s _Up and Down_ is blasting from the television set up in a corner, Jongin noting absently a few people milling about the room humming along to the song, but his focus is on a single person standing inside. The boy is wearing a plain white T-shirt, a tad on the large side seeing as the collar was drooping low enough for a clear view of the smooth milky skin stretched across his collarbones. His face is bare, as far as Jongin can tell, only a hint of eyeliner smudged along the edges of his eyes. But despite the plain attire, the boy manages to completely capture Jongin’s attention. His head is rolling slowly to the side, mouth slightly open, the tip of a small pink tongue peeking out to lick at the edge of his upper lip. His eyes are lidded, the smudged eyeliner lending him a sharper gaze that causes all sorts of heat to course throughout Jongin’s body when it lands on him.  

 

He’s rooted to the spot, eyes locked onto the others as the boy pulls a plump lower lip in-between his teeth to bite softly as he continues moving his hips back and forth to the music. Before he can help it a soft, almost pained, whine escapes Jongin’s throat and it breaks the sort of intense silence that had been going on between the two boys. It serves to snap the two of them out of it, the dancing boy ceasing his movements as his eyes widen.

 

Not waiting a second longer, Jongin bolts. He doesn’t stop until he’s inside EXO’s designated waiting room. Ignoring the shouts of complaints as he shoves his way through the crowded room, Jongin throws himself onto the couch furthest from the door, burrowing as deep as he can into its cushions. He finds himself running his hands through his hair nervously as he tries to calm his panting breaths and erratic heartbeat. Maybe he can convince himself of the fact that his heart is racing from the running, not from the image of a boy with mussed up hair and half-lidded eyes that burn into him, sending a playful smirk his way.

 

“Oh, my god.” 

 

***

 

Jongin got maybe five minutes to push the whole event to the back of his mind, focusing on rehearsals and recordings. He didn’t forget about it, but with all the work that had to be done in a single day it was pushed to the side. Caught up in the hard work of singing, dancing, interviews, Jongin didn’t realize just how much time had passed and soon enough the group finally had a break and were just left waiting for the encore stage. From prior experience, Jongin took the chance to head to the restroom, knowing otherwise he’d have to wait hours until everything was wrapped up and the group was back in the dorms. 

 

Jongin’s stepping out of the stall, heading towards the sink when his eyes connect with a pair staring right at his through the mirror. The brown eyes are a familiar pair he’s seen directed his way earlier on in the day. Jongin can feel his jaw drop, unable to stop it, slightly dazed at the coincidence.

 

“Ah! Hello sunbaenim!” The brunette has turned to face him, water still dripping down his face Jongin notes as his eyes follow a drop slowly trail down his neck, disappearing underneath his collar. Jongin has to clear his throat once before his voice finally comes out, a bit hoarse, “Ah, hello….”

 

There’s a slight awkward pause before, “Jimin! I’m Park Jimin, from Bangtan! It’s nice to meet you Jongin Sunbaenim!”

 

Shit. He didn’t realize the kid would think Jongin didn’t know who he was. Then again, Jongin didn’t actually know that much about him. But he knew the basics. Park Jimin, younger than him, member of that popular new group, dancer.

 

“Yes, Jimin-ssi…yeah, nice to meet you too.”

 

Jimin’s eyes were trained on the floor, and Jongin awkwardly shuffled his feet mentally yelling at himself to say _anything_ when the bathroom door slams open, making him jump in surprise.

 

“Yah! Jongin, did you know they took away the,” Of course it’s Sehun, who immediately narrows his eyes at Jongin before trailing over to Jimin, the kid holding himself up with one hand braced upon the sink as the other clutches at his shirt over his chest.

 

He raises a judgmental brow, poking Jongin in the side, “Dude, what did you do to him?” Jongin flashes him a glare, “Why would I-? Nothing!”

 

Sehun eyes the kid, who’s back to splashing his face with water. “Uh huh, sure.” Jongin rolls his eyes as he walks to the sink farthest away from the younger boy. He barely hears Sehun as he goes on to rant about something or another, hyperaware of Jimin as he gets up and starts patting his face dry. With no dryers in the bathroom, he’s forced to walk right up to Jimin after he’s finished washing his hands for paper towels. Before he can take one himself, Jimin presses one into his hand.

 

Their eyes connect. Jongin’s aware that he manages to whisper a quiet thanks, getting an equally quiet “No problem” in reply.

 

Jimin takes a step back and begins to leave, but right before opening the door he turns back to Jongin, “Uhm, I meant to say…I’m really sorry about before!” Jongin has no clue what to respond to that, but in the end it doesn’t matter as Jimin takes off right after blurting out the (frankly unnecessary) apology.

 

He’s left to dazedly leave the bathroom, Jimin’s red face still on his mind.

 

“Sooo. That was different, huh?” He startles before noticing his asshole of a friend reclined against the wall opposite the doorway.

 

“Honestly, shut up thehun.”

 

 ***

 

Since there was time, the make-up noonas allowed Jimin to go wash his face and cool down after BTS’ performance a bit before they could fix his makeup for Mnet’s encore stage. He grimaces at the feeling of sweat causing his clothing to stick to his skin. The dancer let out a relieved sigh as the cool water flowing from the faucet hits his hands. Jimin cups them together and gently splashes his face, patting the cool liquid onto his neck as well. Just as Jimin looks up into the mirror, the stall door behind him opens and his eyes are met with those of the person that just walked out of said stall. Talk about awkward, only ten times more so because the person who just walked out is none other than Kim Jongin.

 

Both of their mouths hang open in surprise, the running tap water slowly dying off into a trickle before stopping.

 

Jimin is the first one to move. He turns abruptly and starts bowing, staunchly ignoring the blush that’s, go figure, back in full force. “Ah! Hello Sunbaenim!” Jimin is positive the water dripping down his face and tickling his neck is seconds away from becoming steam.

 

He hears Jongin let out a choked sound as the color on his cheeks darken, “Ah, hello…”

 

Jimin’s eyes, which had been trained on the floor, squeeze shut in utter embarrassment. Couldn’t the floor just open up and end his misery already? Of course Jongin wouldn’t know who he was, he should’ve introduced himself to start with.

 

“Jimin! I’m Park Jimin, from BTS! It’s nice to meet you Jongin Sunbaenim.”

 

“Yes, Jimin-ssi…nice to meet you too.” With neither one of the boys taking up the courage to say something else, they are left in an awkward silence. Unable to handle it any longer, Jimin opens his mouth to break it just as the bathroom door is slammed open, startling them both.

 

“Yah! Jongin, did you know they took away the-” The tall boy who just walked in pauses midstride as he takes in the scene. Jimin is too busy trying to get is rapid heart under control, tuning out the whispers exchanged between the older boys. He shakes his head and starts to dry his hands as Jongin moves to wash his. Without thinking, Jimin has grabbed a few extra to pass to the other. Their eyes connect, and Jimin hears the elder let out a small thanks. He whispers out a “No problem” in reply before turning to leave. At the last minute, he blurts out “Uhm, I meant to say…I’m really sorry about before!” before running out.

 

***

“What the fuck Jimin.” It’s a testament to just how distracted Jimin is that he doesn’t kick Jungkook for not calling him hyung again (as well as the fact that the little shit actually cursed at him). Honestly, the disrespect. Alas, at the moment Jimin is too busy replaying what just took place, trying to figure out the best way to go about burning up his very existence. Currently he is testing out how burying his head as far as he can into one of the throw pillows as he flails about on the couch. The picture of his sunbae staring at him with those wide, shocked eyes flashes through his head and he lets out another pained wail. Just _why_ did Jimin have to get so weirdly into any dance he does? And just _why_ did he have to be so awkward when talking to someone new?

 

“Aish, this hyung is so strange!” Jungkook laughs as he lands, quite painful, slaps on his back to punctuate every word.

 

Jimin only manages to answer with a pained groan before he feels someone start to pull him up. He’s hauled into a standing position before he knows it, but seeing as his soul has already left his body, his limbs remain hanging heavy and useless.

 

“Stop joking around Jiminie, we have to get ready to go onstage again!” Taehyung drags him up as one of the stylist noonas fret over his hair. Jimin sighs before moving to cooperate with their instructions. He finds himself shuffling along with the various idol groups as they head onstage for the encore and winner announcements. He’s fooling around with Taehyung when he happens to glance up and catch Jongin’s eye. The older boy is standing further to the front, but he’s facing back at the moment. Jimin is about to smile or wave at the very least, but Jongin moves his gaze away quickly continue to casually look around. Jimin flushes and bites his lip in embarrassment. Duh, of course Jongin hadn’t been looking for him. It was just a coincidence their eyes had met. Taehyung pokes at his furrowed brows, snapping Jimin out of it. He just grins and they turn to look forward as the countdown begins.

 

He’s laughing at Taehyung’s exaggerated expressions as he sings along to the song when Jimin finds himself standing next to EXO as they wait for the other idols to slowly step off the stage. He bows repeatedly towards them in respect, when he reaches Jongin. There’s a pause before Jimin’s eyes are met with a shy smile before a bow of Jongin’s head hides it. It takes Jimin a few seconds before he responds with a blinding smile of his own, wide enough that he feels his cheeks hurting. Unknowingly both boys are thinking the same thing.

 

_His smile is really captivating._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin hadn’t exactly forgotten about the run in with Jongin, but the life of a Kpop idol is an exhaustingly busy one, one that includes meeting with many different people on a daily basis. So the memory would come up when trigged, say when he heard EXO being mentioned on the radio, or caught a glimpse of golden skin in the hallways of entertainment company buildings, but the boy nor the memory were not constantly on his mind.

 

Though…when he _would_ remember that shy smile aimed his way, Jimin would feel himself turning all giddy and unable to stop his own smile from growing.

 

 _Okay,_ if he was going to be completely honest then yes he had thought about it. Many times. At the most inconvenient of times.

 

Like the other day, when he was trying to execute a particularly hard move in dance practice only to end up sprawled across the floor after having tripped over his own two feet at the memory of tan skin turning a pretty, flushed color.

 

He thought about it more than he should really, considering the incident wasn’t even that big of a deal. Or at least it shouldn’t be.

 

Jimin hadn’t told the others about it (like he said, it wasn’t supposed to be a big deal anyway), but he could tell that Taehyung at least knew something was up with him.

 

(“You know…you’ve been a bit off your game lately haven’t you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Hmm…sure. Remember lying to your platonic soulmate for life can ruin lives.”

 

“Tae. What.”)

 

Still, he kept mum about it.

 

The only reason he was really still dwelling on the small event was because of a little known fact: Park Jimin totally looks up to Kim Jongin. So please _excuse him_ if he was still hung up on that day.

 

Maybe “looks up to” is an oversimplified way of putting it.

 

It had started off that way, Jimin admiring the older boy for not only his dancing ability, but his confidence in that ability, and in his seemingly laid-back but sweet manner of being. Still, in his pre-debut days (as well as present day) Jimin could hardly count the number of idols and artists he looked up to. There are just so many talented people out there.

 

It wasn’t until the first time Jimin saw Jongin perform live that the admiration he held for the older boy become something a bit different. Seeing the older boys graceful yet powerful moves, his fierce expression and the way you could just tell how much he loved dancing completely captivated Jimin. And then he caught him backstage, smiling and joking around with his bandmates, exhaustion filling every line of his body yet the smile he had on his face remained completely genuine.

 

So yes, Jimin can’t help but admire Jongin, and although what happened between the two of them was not that important, maybe Jimin _wanted_ it to be. Maybe he didn’t want to forget about it. Maybe he wanted those moments to mean something significant to not only him, but to the older boy as well.

 

 

Also, maybe, Park Jimin might have a slight, teeny tiny, celebrity crush on Jongin.

 

 

Small, but admittedly there all the same.

 

***

 

Jongin had barely thought of the run in with the boy from the rookie group until he heard the name being mentioned by his best friend what seemed like months later.

 

“Park Jimin?”

 

Taemin gave him a broad smile, “Yeah! You know him right? I mean, his group is getting pretty popular lately, so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

Jongin nodded along absentmindedly as Taemin went on. Now that he was thinking about the kid, the event from a while back seemed to rush back to him. It felt like only seconds later that what had once been a foggy memory was once more fresh on his mind.

 

Shaking himself out of the daze he had been slipping into, Jongin tuned back into the conversation being held amongst the group lazing about the living room.

 

“So yeah, he’s pretty cute and crazy talented.” Taemin chuckled to himself, still staring at the phone he was rapidly tapping at with his fingers, “Got the chance to talk to him after their performance at the Mnet Awards.”

Jongin smiled, because well, yeah the kid is pretty cute.

 

“You forgot crazy built,” Moonkyu added with a chortle, “Isn’t he the kid that ripped his shirt off for MAMA?”

 

The words process in Jongin’s mind just as he takes a sip of water.

 

His subsequent coughing fit isn’t helped, at all, by Taemin who gives him a couple of “ _helpful”_ slaps on the back as he responds to Moonkyu with an amused tone, “Not even the first time he’s flashed those abs either, he’s such a crowd player.”

 

 _Oh god_.

 

Jongin couldn’t believe he had actually forgotten about that. Thinking about it now, he remembered there was a special stage during MAMA involving BTS and Block B. He had been super tired that whole week, and his back had been aching more than ever, so if he was being honest, he had spent most of the MAMAs zoned out.

 

Kwonho snorts, “Definitely in the right business then.”

 

The conversation dissolves into shouts and barks of laughter after Moonkyu attempts to steal a bag of shrimp chips straight out of Kwonho’s hands. The four friends spend the next few hours talking about random topics, taking turns playing video games, and eating all the junk food they could. By the time the three other boys left through the door, shouting their goodbyes and being loud and rambunctious in general, Jongin felt the pleasant feeling of contentment thrumming through his veins.

 

Left alone in the dorms for about another hour or two, he was contemplating what to do when the earlier conversation snuck back into his mind. Maybe Jongin hadn’t had much time to think about the younger boy recently, but now that he was on his mind, he couldn’t stop going over what he knew of Jimin.

 

The first time he heard of the boy was a few weeks after the newbie group had just debuted.

Baekhyun had shoved a cellphone into his face, jabbering on excitedly about his idol twin (or was it baby?). The others had started gathering around to see what Baekhyun was going on about when the camera cut to an interview, a soft face gracing the screen with a shy smile. Jongin could hear Jongdae and Minseok cooing over the young boy’s chubby cheeks as his eyes curled into semicircles, letting out one last bright smile before the screen cut away to a stage.

 

It was a special stage Jongin gathered, and although the boy from the interview seemed to be the “main” he had included two other boys, who were definitely up to par. Their moves were sharp and exact, giving the song the power it demanded.

 

Gone was the cheerful, shy smile and soft eyes. Instead, there was a boy with a confident stride, power practically visible as it built up within him, eyes bright with the adrenaline so familiar to Jongin, from being onstage.

 

The phone was pulled out of his hands as the next video went on, this time of the entire group. As the others continued watching letting out whoops and hollers of excitement at the rookie groups songs or dances, laughing at their antics in interviews or shows, Jongin unconsciously found himself paying more attention to the boy from the first interview, to Jimin.

 

 

Thinking back on the memory, Jongin finds himself stretching out to reach his phone on the edge of the coffee table.

 

A quick search led to pages upon pages of gossip articles, videos, vines, you name it. Jongin was so lost in the web, he didn’t realize just how much time had passed until his phone was ripped away from him in the middle of a dance practice video the group had recorded.

 

“Hyung!” Baekhyun let out a low whistle as Jongin whipped his head around to glare at him.

 

“Aww is wittle Jonginnie embarrassed about being a fanboy?” Baekhyun shrieked, running to hide behind Chanyeol as Jongin lunged for him. “No.” He grunted as he managed to rescue his phone from the older boys stupidly pretty hands.

 

The rest of the members were trudging around the apartment as Jongin huffed and fell back onto the couch, Baekhyun jumping onto the other end giving him smirk.

 

He waved his own phone at Jongin, “Oh well, I guess you don’t want to see this then.” The shorter boy sang with a teasing lilt and amused glint shining in his eyes.

 

Against his better judgement, Jongin inched closer to Baekhyun’s side and peeked down at the screen he pulled up. There was a selfie of two boys striking the same pose, arms over one another’s shoulders, winking together at the camera. A deep voice rumbled from over the two,

 

“What the heck, you guys really are similar.” Baekhyun tilted his head back at Chanyeol, “I know right?”

 

He looked back down, excitedly chattering as he swiped through a more pictures he had taken with “Taehyung-ah”. At one point, there were a few taken by someone else showing the progression of a familiar chubby cheeked boy being pulled into the frame by Taehyung, surprise written all over his face before breaking out into a smile, his figure blurring in two pictures as he moved back out of the shot.

 

Without realizing it himself, Jongin’s eyebrows pulled together. “When did you even get the chance to talk to them hyung?”

 

“Well, I took these during MAMA…but I have talked to Taehyungie before during music shows I guess.” Was his offhanded reply, too busy scrolling through the rest of his photo gallery.

 

Jongin wasn’t sure what to call the feeling that filled him. It was so unfair. How come Baekhyun is able to make friends so easily? Meanwhile he’s stuck staring awkwardly at cute dongsaengs he runs into backstage.

 

***

 

2015.04.29

 

The date showed up against the black background and Jongin could hear his heartbeat pounding.

 

“Sounds good right?”

 

Taemin’s enthusiastic voice brought him back down to reality. Jongin blinked a few times, clearing his throat distractedly, “Uhm, yeah. Yeah, it does.”

 

His friend nodded, but he had already stopped looking at Jongin, instead pressing against the screen of his phone. “I know! I promised Jiminie I would let him know what I think of the whole album, but I saw the teaser was released and couldn’t help myself!”

 

With that, he raises the phone to his ear, knee bouncing as Jongin hears the dial tone coming from the phone, “You’re calling him?!”

 

Taemin smiles, “Of course! I gotta- oh, Jimin-ah!” His voice goes all sweet and an endeared smile grows on his face.

 

Jongin can clearly hear the husky voice that replies on the other line (Taemin has a bad habit of keeping his call volume on high). “Taeminie hyung?”

 

“I just saw the teaser! It’s amazing!”

 

There’s soft laughter, the sound completely adorable evidenced by the way Taemin’s eyes curl and his smile stretches at the sound. “Ah hyung, thank you! But that’s only the teaser, I told you to let me know later when the whole thing comes out,” there’s the sound of rustling before the voice returns, sounding closer, “You might change your mind then.”

 

Taemin clicks his tongue, Jongin just barely stopping himself from copying the action, “Yah, Jimin don’t speak nonsense!” His tone is teasing as he adds on, “I bet you just want me to praise you more, huh? Of course the mochi does~”

 

There’s a sound of protest before, “Hyuuuung, stop it!” Jongin can practically see the blush that must be covering his cheeks as he lets out tiny hiccups of laughter.

 

Suddenly a yell can be heard and then,

 

“JIMINIE!” The phone must’ve been dropped, but the yelps and groans that continue are still audible, “YAH! Taehyung get off of me! You brat!”

 

Taemin locks eyes with Jongin, amusement coloring his features as the sounds of struggle continue on the line before Jimin picks up the phone again, “Ugh hyung, I’m going to have to leave you here, there’s a brat that won’t get off me.”

 

Taemin laughs at the disgruntled tone in Jimin’s words, “Ah, okay Jimin-ah! Oh, but before you hang up say hi to Jonginie too!”

 

He shoves the phone into Jongin’s hand before he even processes just what is going on. Jongin is left staring at his friend with wide eyes, mouth gaping as he tries to get his voice to work again. Like the time so many months ago, Jimin beats him to it.

 

“Ah, uhm…hello? Jongin sunbaenim?” Jongin presses the phone closer to his ear as the shy voice comes through, “Good morning!”

 

Jongin can already imagine the smaller boy, laying down amongst rumpled sheets, eyes sleepy soft and hair tousled.

 

“Hm, good morning Jimin.”

 

His voice comes out lower than he really meant to sound, and he hears a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Uh, I have to go now, uhm, hope you guys have a good day?” Jongin isn’t able to respond before the boy rushes through the next words, “Uhm, tell Taemin hyung I say bye please! Goodbye!”

 

The line clicks and Jongin passes the phone to Taemin who’s chuckling, “Cute right?”

  
Jongin hums in agreement, but his thoughts are already racing away. As much as the image of red cheeks and a stuttered out “Sunbaenim” fill him with warmth, he’s already decided.

 

Jongin’s going to change it to hyung.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I know I said I would be updating the end of March but I didn't mean the very last day of March, whoops....Anyway I hope you liked the update? Please let me know what you think!  
> I honestly love the EXO boys, BUT I don't really follow them musically, so I'll probably be fudging up their release and comeback timelines (sorry in advance). 
> 
> In case anyone hasn't caught on, the current timeline is  
> Ch1- early 2014  
> Ch2- starts sometime in January, and the last part is the day the I Need U mv teaser came out (April 23rd 2015)
> 
> And lastly, I haven't even started the outline for Chapter 3, so i WANT to say it will be posted much sooner than this one was, but as of now I honestly don't know....sorry :'( But please in the meantime leave me your thoughts or kudos! And feel free to ask me if you have any questions :) 
> 
> Love you all!! <3


End file.
